Dagannoth Rex
Dagannoth bones Dagannoth hide |examine = Firstborn of the legendary Dagannoth Kings. |hitpoints = 255 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 26 |weakness = Magic |attack style = Melee (slash) |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 331.5 |cat = Boss, Dagannoth |vannaka = Yes |chaeldar = Yes |nieve = Yes |duradel = Yes |att = 255 |str = 255 |def = 255 |range = 255 |mage = 0 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 255 |dslash = 255 |dcrush = 255 |dmagic = 10 |drange = 255 |strbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Poisons instead |attack speed = 6 }} Dagannoth Rex is the Melee-based Dagannoth King found in the depths of the Waterbirth Island Dungeon, along with fellow Dagannoth Kings, Dagannoth Supreme and Dagannoth Prime. Rex is the only monster to drop the coveted Berserker and Warrior rings; the former can be sold for a hefty price. He, along with the other Dagannoth Kings, can also drop the rare dragon axe. Strategy Dagannoth Rex has an extremely low Magic Defence. Therefore, it is recommended to use Magic against him for better hits; popular choices are Slayer Dart, Fire Wave, Trident and God spells. For best damage per second, players should use a Staff of the dead for the 15% damage boost (stacks with Charge spell), as well as its ability to autocast Flames of Zamorak. Another more popular alternative is the use of the Trident of the seas or Toxic trident. Using any of these strategies in conjunction with the Slayer helm (i), a player can now deal out extra damage if they are on a dagannoth task. Occult necklace may be used with Staff of the dead or Trident of the seas/swamp for an extra 10% magic damage. Due to his large size, the fact he uses melee attacks only and the surroundings he is in, it is recommended to get him stuck on one of the ridges of the lair and safespot him (note that Spinolyps will still be constantly attacking while you're safespotting him). Many players use high-level armour such as Barrows armour, which give high Defence bonuses while still being able to hit Rex constantly with spells due to his very low Magic Defence, even if their magic attack bonus is below zero. Players who use Guthan the Infested's equipment are advised heal themselves on the Spinolyps while waiting for Rex to re-spawn to help preserve food and potions. Dangers * If players venture too far out west to lure Dagannoth Rex, they risk attracting attention from both Dagannoth Prime and Dagannoth Supreme, namely Prime since he wanders closer to the east and north-east. This can be avoided by staying in the southeastern part of the arena, as Prime will rarely (if ever) go there, and attack Rex only when he's nearest to the east. Drops 100% |} Weapons |} Armour }} |} Potions |} Ores and bars |} Food |} Talismans There is a 1 in 128 chance of rolling the talisman table. |} Other |} References Category:Bosses Category:Monsters that do not become tolerant